


There are giants in the sky

by roguewonder



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25830649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguewonder/pseuds/roguewonder
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Bodhi Rook
Kudos: 3





	There are giants in the sky

Cassian and Bodhi had been asleep for several hours when a clap of thunder jolted them both awake. Bodhi groaned at the disturbance in annoyance and Cassian felt his heart race, always being a little bit startled by thunderstorms. 

“Ugh! I have to leave early for work in the morning!” Bodhi harrumphed. Cassian sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes then grabbing his phone to check the weather radar. Another clap of thunder rattled the windows.

“Looks like it’s supposed to storm on and off for the next few hours. Sorry love.”

Cassian had to work, too, but he wasn’t due in until later in the morning. Cassian set his phone down and snuggled back into bad, but his body pulsed as there was yet another rumble of thunder.

“Abbi! Papa! I’m scared!” a small voice cried from the door. Cassian looked over at Bodhi with a smile before shifting over and patting the spot between them. 

“We’ll protect you, Finn.”

The little boy sprinted onto the bed and dove under the cover corners Cassian and Bodhi held up for him. 

“I don’t like the thunder!” Finn cried, curling into Cassian. 

“Me either, amorcito. But you know what my mama used to tell me? That they are just giants blowing in the sky.”

Finn giggled and Bodhi smiled. “Wish they had their league night on a different night this week,” he said, rolling his eyes. Finn looked up at Cassian with wide eyes, amused.

“Tell me more about the giants in the sky!”


End file.
